Problem: A red pair of shoes costs $$6$, and a popular blue sweater costs $4$ times as much. How much does the blue sweater cost?
Explanation: The cost of the blue sweater is a multiple of the cost of the red pair of shoes, so find the product. The product is $4 \times $6$ $4 \times $6 = $24$ The blue sweater costs $$24$.